


Skinny Dippin'

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [20]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Skinny Dipping, Slice of Life, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: What better way to cool off in the hot WV sun than by jumping into the pool -- clothing optional?
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 21





	Skinny Dippin'

Everyone thought the Logan brothers were simple minded, but they didn’t mind that one bit. Sometimes it was easier to let people think something like that, it let them get away with a lot more than folks would ever give ‘em credit for. Like robbing the speedway, for one thing. 

Or investing all that money, for another.

Jimmy and Clyde had figured that they wouldn’t get too much from the robbery, once all was said ‘n done, and the money had been split all the different ways it needed to be split, so they had formed a plan to invest a good chunk of their own shares.

To make a long story short, their investments paid off.

You and Clyde Logan had decided to splurge for a nicer house, not quite the mansion Bobby Jo and Moony lived in over across the state line, but nice. It had a lot of property, and you and Clyde decided it might be fun to put in a pool.

Your eyes had lit up at the thought of swimmin’ in the hot West Virginian summers, and once Clyde saw that look in your eye, well shit. How the hell could he say no to that?

“Hey darlin’?” Clyde called from the front yard, covered in grass clippin’s and sweat from where he was mowin’ the front lawn.

“Yes honey?” You called back, putting the finishing ice-cubes in a big pitcher of sweet tea, smiling when your man came into the kitchen.

“I was thinkin’,” Clyde started in that careful way of his, “Hot day like today might be perfect for swimmin’.”

He smiled at you, and you always swooned a little when he smiled. You were swooning now.

“I like the way you think, Clyde.” You replied with a happy nod. It had been just about one hundred degrees outside all day, you didn’t know what the hell possessed Clyde to go out and mow the lawn in the middle of the afternoon, but you had long given up asking why Clyde did what he did. Instead you asked, “Want a glass?”

You gestured to the pitcher of freshly chilled tea, and he nodded, hovering in the doorway so as not to track in wet grass all over the place.

“Yes please,” He nodded with those kind brown eyes of his, “Why don’t you go on ahead? Bring the tea outside, I want to just rinse off all this shit so it don’t go in the pool and clog the filter.”

“Alrighty, don’t take too long now.” You chuckled as you leaned over to kiss him, your man always considerate.

You kissed him once more just ‘cause you loved him with your whole heart, and turned to walk towards the backyard, jumping just a little bit when Clyde playfully smacked your ass on your way past him.

You shot a grin over your shoulder, and thought what the hell, why not have a little fun?

You decided to forgo a bathing suit, content to just strip down to your birthday suit and step into the water. It was deliciously cool against your skin, a great reprieve from the heat. You had set the glasses of iced tea right on the edge of the pool so you or your man could grab ‘em easily, and you had turned on the little battery operated radio for some tunes to cut through the silence.

That was the nice thing about the new house, no neighbors for a long while.

You faced away from the house, setting your eyes on the soft fields just across the way, all the way down to the edge of your property. You were thinkin’ about plantin’ a garden there, one that could make lots of fruits and veggies and herbs year-round.

You were so wrapped up in the thought of your garden that you weren’t paying attention to the sliding door opening and closing, to the gentle splash of someone entering the pool.

It wasn’t until Clyde’s left arm slid around your middle that you snapped back to reality, with a wide smile on your face at that.

“You’re so damn pretty, ain’t ya?” His deep voice pressed into your shoulder as he planted a kiss there, kissed up your neck while he was at it.

“Hey there mountain man.” You turned in his embrace, grinned up at him as you squinted through the sun to see he was just as naked as you were. “Glad you got the memo.”

You laughed and playfully let your fingers walk down his stomach, stopping just shy of his happy trail. He snatched up your hand and bit the wrist playfully, kissin’ it before letting it plop back into the water.

“I couldn’t find my trunks, hoped ya wouldn’t mind.” He blushed, lookin’ sweet as could be.

“How could I?” You replied, sliding your arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

Before your lips could make contact though, Clyde surprised you.

You know, sometimes, you forgot that he had been in Special Forces.

Until, that is, he pulls some sorta stunt – like _picking you up and throwin’ you across the damn pool._

“Clyde Logan!” You sputtered with a great big laugh and hair in your face, popping up from under the water.

Clyde laughed openly, a rare sight, all his handsomely crooked teeth on display and his nose all scrunched up.

“Sorry darlin’! You just looked too cute, had to mess ya up just a little.” He teased as you tried righting yourself.

“Clyde this is salt water!” You complained, no real heat in your voice, sudden rush of adrenaline from flying in the air and landing in the water making you laugh all dizzy.

“Here lemme kiss it better.” He beckoned you closer.

Now, you were no fool, so when you swam on over to your man, and he reached out to cup your cheeks in those baseball mitts of his, you jumped on him and pushed him under the water, getting him as ‘messy’ as he had gotten you.

“(Y/N)!” It was his turn to act shocked, hair plastered to his head makin’ his ears stick out something fierce.

“That’s what you get!” You laughed, already swimming away from the great big bear across the pool.

“You’re in for it now.” He warned, all bark and no bite, as he swam after you.

You had rarely seen Clyde as carefree as he was while he was in the pool with you, and if some naked wrestling in the pool and a couple nose-fulls of water were all it took to bring out that side of him, you’d be more than happy to oblige.


End file.
